My Little Girl
by castlefan1214
Summary: Post-ep for Target & Hunt. One shot. Alexis has always been Rick's little girl, and always will be.


**Hi, y'all! This is my first Castle fanfic so I apologize if the characters are a little bit OOC, I think I did pretty well though. The song is Tim McGraw's 'My Little Girl.' I thought it was perfect for Rick and Alexis as Rick told Kate they handed him Alexis in a pink blanket and he told her about Alexis as a baby,it's just perfect. I hope you think so too! Enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle nor the characters. All rights go to the wonderful Andrew Marlowe.**

* * *

Alexis and Rick were home safe and sound, they all had a nice day starting with the breakfast Martha had cooked, Kate took the day off so she could spend some time with them. Esposito and Ryan had came over too. They had watched a movie, Rick of course had originally wanted to watch the original Star Wars movie, everyone said no so they all agreed on a fun comedy. After the movie ended, everyone sat down to eat, Rick made a lasagna and Martha had tasted it first to see if he had put any chocolate in it. He didn't, but he had joked to Kate as she put a piece on her plate that there was chocolate on the side she had gotten a piece from. She gave him the Beckett look and everyone snickered. They laughed and caught up on each other's lives as they ate. Esposito and Ryan had given Rick the interrogation tape, they all burst into laughter as Rick re-told the tape. After Esposito and Ryan left, they did the dishes and Martha announced she was going to sleep. A while after, Alexis, Rick & Kate finished doing the dishes and Alexis retreated to her room. Kate and Rick did the same as well.

Rick sighed as he sat down on his bed, thinking about the events that had transcribed over the past few days. He knew that Alexis was home, his father had done everything to bring him Alexis back. He had told Martha that he had met his father and she was happy that he had gotten to meet him, it was all she ever wanted.

Kate watched Rick from the bathroom doorway and she knew what he was thinking, based on the look on his face. He wasn't the same Richard Castle from before when he had returned from Paris. His daughter had been kidnapped and he flew to the other side of the world to get her back, what he had saw and done she didn't know. They both agreed to talk about it tomorrow.

"Daddy?" Alexis said as she peeked her head through the halfway closed door.

"Yes pumpkin?" Rick motioned for Alexis to come in.

"Will you..um..check real quick?"

"Of course pumpkin, lets go." Rick got up and put his arm around Alexis and they walked out of the bedroom.

Kate watched the interaction in front of her and smiled to herself then retreated to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Alexis and Rick walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. Alexis sat on her bed as Rick looked under her bed for monsters.

"No monsters." Rick said with a smile as he kissed Alexis on her forehead and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks dad." Alexis said with a smile.

Noticing that Alexis was still a little tense, An idea popped into Rick's head.

"Now why don't you lay down, close your eyes and relax and I'll sing to you like I used to. How's that?"

"I'd love that, thank you." Alexis said as she got under the covers.

Rick retrieved his iPhone out of his pocket and smiled as he hit play over his song selection and placed his iPhone on her nightstand. It was his and Alexis's song, he used to sing it to her when she was little and it was played at her sweet sixteen during the father-daughter dance. It was their song.

Alexis smiled and closed her eyes as the familiar melody began to play and Rick sat down beside her, running his fingers lightly through her hair as he began to sing to her.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_

_Gonna tell you how much I love you_

_Though you think you already know_

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel_

_Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm_

_You've had me wrapped around your finger_

_Since the day you were born_

_You beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road_

_That'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile_

_Could melt my heart of stone_

_Now look at you, I've turned around_

_And you've almost grown_

_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper 'I love you'_

_In the moonlight at your door_

_As I walk away, I hear you say_

_"Daddy, love you more"_

_You beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road_

_That'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

_Someday, some boy will come_

_And ask me for your hand_

_But I won't say yes to him unless I know_

_He's the half that makes you whole_

_He has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man_

_I know he'll say that he's in love_

_But between you and me_

_He won't be good enough_

_You beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road_

_That'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

As Rick sang the last lyric, Alexis fell asleep. Rick pressed a kiss to her temple,got up and put his iPhone back in his pocket and walked toward the door, turning around to smile at his sleeping daughter, she was home and safe. It was all that mattered to him.

Before he walked out and closed the door, he softly whispered to Alexis, "I love you."

Right before he closed the door, he heard her whisper, "Daddy, love you more."

It made his face break out into a huge grin, he walked down the hallway and back down the stairs to his bedroom where Kate was waiting, and he thought to himself, "She's _always_ been my little girl and _always_ will be, my little girl."

* * *

**Thoughts? I hope you liked it! (: **

**Please review!**


End file.
